


Petty Kisses

by Villa_S_Queen



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sticks being jealous, Might contain smut meh, Multi, RHM will kill Burt jk, Reg is a petty son of a bitch okay, Romance, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villa_S_Queen/pseuds/Villa_S_Queen
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Reginald Copperbottom & Burt Curtis, Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man, Right Hand Man & Sven Svensson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of wine and vodka coming from the Chief engulfed the air around them as he swayed slightly.

“Burt!”

The smell of alcohol and expensive cologne grew stronger as Reginald leaned on his shoulder a small groan coming from the intoxicated leader.

“How could you be so calm! Sven is your boyfriend and RHM kissed him!”

It would have been more reasonable to remind him that it was simply a kiss on the hand. Just a formal greeting really nothing to act such a way over. But instead he calmly informed him of his relationship with his fellow member.

“Sven is not my boyfriend Sir…”

He continued to file out the reports Carol had demanded-asked for as Reginald continued to rant.

“Sven has a boyfriend and he’s an employee! RHM can’t kiss an employee! That’s completely inappropriate! How would he like it if I kissed an employee! You know what I’m gonna do just that!”

Burt listened absent mindedly only nodding along with Reginald’s complainants.

“You do that Sir…”

Reginald had come to take more notice of his communications officer. He was quite attractive. He'll give Sven that but he’s rather robotic. He doesn't seem to care much or at all really. Maybe he was a little too drunk or because he had tended to be petty but killing two birds with one stone would be very effective here.

“Curtis…”

Burt turned to him startled slightly by the sudden movement and the Chief's change in tone. Before he could get the words out he was caught off guard as Reginald planted his lips right against his.

It was surprising to say they least. Very surprising and...his lips were really soft! Dear god they were really soft and gentle. Burt felt his face flush a deep red as Reginald snaked his gloves hands down to his waist holding him closer as he deepened the kiss. He found himself kinda enamored with it not pushing him off or scolding him for it. Maybe it was because this was the kindest act he had received all week or maybe it was because he didn't want to pull away from Reginald’s hand crassesing his lower back like that.  
“You’re rather cute Mr. Curtis.”

Reginald’s drunken laughter was very nice. It was cheerful and had a nice ring to it as he rubbed his forehead looking down at the flustered man beneath him. He had stumbled slightly and had ended up looming over Burt as he tried to collect himself.

“I can see why Sven likes you so much. You are a rather good kisser.”

Oh crap! They had actually kissed! The Right hand will be furious! It was no secret that Burt had caught them on the cameras so it was clear that he knew of their relationship and RHM does not take kindly to those who try to make a move on the Chief. Even those who didn't know the details were aware that such a thing was a death sentence.

“Sir...You shouldn't have...after all your Right hand Man..”

He pulled Reginald to his feet holding him steady as he spoke. Just how many drinks did this man have?

“Oh Burt don't be worried. After all it was just a small little peck.”

That was far more than a mer peck but…

“You should get some rest, Chief. You’re weren't thinking straight and it’s best if we forget.”

He grabbed him by the shoulders quickly leading him past the record room and through the halls. He sighed in relief as he spotted RHM, he can have Reginald’s drunken kisses. He blushed ever so slightly seeing Sven standing right next to him. What the hell was he laughing at anyway? Doesn't he have a job to be doing? Stop flirting with-

“Right hand man. I believe the Chief has had one to many. It’s best you take him to bed.”

He pushed him gently forward as Reginald stumbled into RHM’s arms with a slurred laugh. Sven looked at him briefly only to thank Burt for bringing him here before turning back to the Right hand with a smile on his face. What’s with that smile?

“We’ll continue later?”

RHM nodded as he picked up Reginald bridal style keeping his head nestled into his neck. Sven nodded in agreement as he waved goodbye. 

Burt let out a sigh happy that RHM was leaving Sven- Was leaving with the Chief. He was quite lucky Reginald hadn't said anything to hint at the drunken kiss too.

“Goodnight Mr.Curtis! Don't tell Right about our kiss alright?”

Well nevermind then.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Burt! Is it true? Frederick told me about what happened between you and the Chief.”

Not again. This was the fifth time this morning somebody had asked. The worst part was that the rumor had already spread far enough that more outlandish versions of it were coming back to him. He groaned at Harold’s rather vulgar gesture as he looked at him questioning.

“It was just a simple kiss. Nothing more. The Chief was wasted and got a little carried away as he was playing around. It doesn't mean anything.”

Harold nodded and chuckled, rolling his eyes. He figured that the ever stone cold Burt would never be the type to do such a thing in the record room. Still he had to know one thing.

“What was it like? To make out with the Chief?”

Frederick hit his arm off his desk, his face bright red.

“Harold!”

He glared at him judgingly and looked at Burt worried. Burt didn't blink, did he really expect anything less from the man known for his consat affairs? 

“What? Oh come on Fred, you really don't wanna know how it feels?”

“I’d prefer not too!”

“Well I wanna know! It’s the Chief! He’s hot!”

“Harold you’re a disgrace…”

Burt ignored them not really caring what other people thought. It wasn't a big deal after all. It's not like Reginald was even fully aware of his actions and he probably went to kissing RHM once they were alone. The only person that should care right now is Sven.

Wait what?

He froze up and covered his face slightly to hide the rising blush forming on his face. Why did he think that just now? The crackle of the intercom starting up took him out of his thoughts, he flinched slightly as he heard the Right hand speak.

“Mr.Curtis, will you please come to the front steering deck. I need to have a word with you.”  
It was less of a request and more of a demand. Well he had a good life. Maybe RHM will make it quick. Getting snapped in half isn't that painful right?

“Now Mr.Curtis.”

The crackle of the intercom signaled the end of the call as Frederick and Harold looked to Burt with both fear and sympathy. He didn't look to him as he got up not trying to listen in as Harold whispered something under his breath.

“Fifty bucks says he throws him out the airlock.”

Oh if only.

Burt knocked on the door and gulped unsure of what RHM’s plan was. He was let in without a word and walked over to The Right hand trying not to tremble. Right had taken his usual position right next to the Chief with his usual threatening arua. Although even with his perfected poker face his brow furrowed. He was furious.

“Sir I can assure you that any rumors aren't true. I would never take advantage of the Chief in such a way and-”

“Oh Right you’re scaring him! Just tell him that you know already!”

Reginald spoke up with a cheerful laugh having left the autopilot on as he cuddled up to his Right Hand Man who turned away with a huff. Gross.

“So it was just a ruse? I see then.”

He spoke calmly but deep down he was falling over himself with relief. RHM wasn't gonna kill him! 

“So what did Sven say about this?”

Reginald had gotten closer to him with a smug smirk on his face as he leaned back on RHM. What did Sven have to do with this? Burt shook his head confused as he went to leave. He froze up feeling Reginald’s gloved hand wrap around his wrist before he was pulled over with a gentle twist. 

“Well that’s no good! How can you be so sure when your love hasn't said a word about your cheating?”

He called over Sven holding Burt close to him as he moved his arm around his waist. What is he doing! He wasn't cheating on Sven! It’s just rumors! Sven knows he would never-Not his boyfriend. He can't cheat cause Sven is not his boyfriend. Duh…  
“What is it Chief?”

Sven walked in with a yawn as the cup of coffee in his hand splashed a bit onto the floor. Burt felt suddenly very flustered trying to squirm out of Reginald’s grip. Get him outta here. The last time he saw Sven was when he looked at him with disgust as Reginald’s drunken laughter echoed through the halls. He looked down, hardly listening to the conversation.

“Is this about the rumors Sir? I really don't care. Whatever happened between you and Burt is none of my business okay. Please just tell people to stop asking me about it. I really dont wanna hear about my boss and my friend getting intament like that.”

He doesn't care? His friend! Seeking kisses during lunch breaks and sleeping next to each other hardly count as a friend thing! It took him awhile to realize that Reginald was talking to him and- 

Oh god! Why is hand so low on his waist? 

“Well since Mr.Svensson doesn't mind I guess I'll have my fun with you then.”

Burt went still as Reginald placed a gentle kiss on his cheek caressing his waist affectionately. He grimaced hearing the cracking of wood bending and breaking behind him as RHM took his anger out on a clipboard. Better it then his spine though.

Sven looked Burt up and down. He didn't seem to care. If anything he looked a little disgusted. What the hell? The Chief had his hands all over him and Sven wasn't even mad?

He scoffed and glared at Sven. Maybe Reginald’s pettiness rubbed off on him a bit because without thinking he found himself leaving a bold kiss on his own Boss’s neck. He didn't even flinch hearing the “SNAP” as RHM broke the clipboard. He smirked at Sven awaiting his reaction.

“Gross.”

Sven didn't even slam the door behind him. What kinda reaction is that!


	3. Chapter 3

“OPEN THIS DOOR!”

Burt trembled in fear as The Right hand banged on his door. He could hear the metal crack slightly as Reginald tried to calm his overprotective lover.

“Relax my dear! You know that I’m only yours.”

RHM looked at him grumpy and pouted as he huffed. He wasn't one to get jealous but he was rather possessive. He made it well known amongst the clan that Reginald already was spoken for. Even if no one really knew why exactly.

“Oh Right, You know I'm just toying with you. After all, all you have to do is show me who I belong to.”

Burt groaned knowing what that meant. For a secret relationship they really had no sense of stealth. Isn't this how he caught them in the first place? 

Well it’s not him and Sven were any better at hiding it. The Chief walked right in on them during...well...an intimate moment…

He had come to notice the banging had stopped. He sighed with relief but was hit by a feeling of disgust hearing the gentle moaning and fundle of clothing as RHM pinned Reginald to the wall.

Burt flopped onto the bed and covered his ears with a pillow trying to cancel out the noises coming from the hallway right outside his very door. They really had no shame? He grumbled angrily. Thank god him and Sven weren't like that.

After a while the noises stopped as footsteps were heard coming towards them. He flinched up startled by the voice.

“Sir is that a...a hickey?”

It was right were Burt had planted his lips right on his neck, a deep brusied purple and blue sucked right into his fraglie skin. Reginald laughed and fixed his collar as he reassured Sven. 

“Well yes. It’s no big deal Mr.Svensson, It’s just a small one.”

Burt stumbled back into the hallway praying that Sven didn't get the wrong idea. It really wasn't like that. He didn't give a hickey to his Boss not when he was with-with the Right hand man! That’s exactly what he was thinking…

“Chief! I uh…”

He stuttered slightly falling over his words as he noticed the tiniest hint of anger on Sven’s face. Was he actually jealous? Or was it just more disgust? The idea that thinking it Burt that gave the Chief a hickey was angering Sven pleased him. 

Reginald smirked catching onto Burt’s thoughts. He always knew that they were both stubborn and won't admit their feelings on their own. They could use a push…

“Burt I told you not to leave any marks. Others might talk. After all you I know I’d prefer it be hidden.”  
Burt looked at him flustered as Sven scoffed outrageously. Just what was he doing?

“Chief are you saying that?-”

He blushed a deep red and turned to Burt with a whip of his head.

“BURT WHAT THE HELL! I can't believe you! Do you have a death wish! That’s our boss!”

A whirlwind of insults, disgusted comments and incroherate ranting came from the blonde as all protest fell on death ears. He was filled with disbelief and was rather grossed by the thought of his friend and boss being together.

“That's it! I'm telling Harold! HAROLD!”

He stormed out in a huff as Burt stammered away trying to stop him maybe explain himself but it was all dead air as he looked to Reginald completely flustered and enraged.

“You’re welcome Mr.Curtis.”

He stared off into the distance as the Chief simply left him alone. 

WHAT!


End file.
